


Operation

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, painful wound cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: Of course Malcolm wants to handle things himself but Gil won't let him.orGil walking in on Malcolm trying to fix himself up after an incident
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a short one. I hope you enjoy it.

Malcolm limped up each step to his loft, reaching his door. He unlocked it with his dirty, shaking hands. He dropped the keys and coat off in the doorway while slipping off his shoes. Malcolm walked straight to his couch and collapsed onto it. 

Letting out an exhausted exhale, Malcolm started working on undoing the buttons on his torn up, bloody shirt. He winced, seeing the damage the rough gravel road had done. Noticing the rips and blood stains on his pants he decided they needed to go too. 

Malcolm slid them off, groaning as the cloth rubbed against his open skin. He stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a first aid kit. 

Once back in the kitchen he set the stuff down on the island and grabbed two bowls, filling one up with warm water. Malcolm put them by the first aid kit and hopped up onto the island.

Observing his wounds, he decided nothing would need stitches, but it was going to be a pain - literally - to get all the rocks out and get cleaned up. His abdomen and thighs looked like they had gone through a cheese grater. There was so much to do, he didn’t even know where to start, so he picked out a pair of tweezers from the kit and started at the top of his chest, picking out the first pebble, then the next, dropping them into the empty bowl. 

Malcolm went for another right as a loud knock came from his door, startling him, causing his already unsteady hand to jerk, sending the pointed tips of the tweezers into the wound. 

Malcolm yelled out in pain.

 _“Bright, you good in there!”_ he heard Gil yell from the other side of the door. Seconds later, it opened. Gil had his key in hand and worry in his eyes.

“Ye-yeah, I’m good, just playing a game of operation over here and got a little startled.” Malcolm gave him a pained smile. 

“What the hell happened to you!” Gil fretted at the sight of Malcolm sitting on the counter, chest ripped apart.

"Just a little road rash, nothing I can't handl--"

"‘Just a little road rash’. Malcolm, have you looked at yourself?! It looks to me like sunshine turned into a damn lion and decided to use you as a scratching post!" Gil blurted.

"How dare you say that. Sunshine would never." Malcolm joked back in attempts to calm Gil down. Failing, he went for a more direct approach, “Gil, relax, I'm actually going to be ok, I just need to finish cleaning it and wrap it up. It's not rocket science. If it was worse I promise I would get help."

"Malcolm--" 

"I'm fine Gil."

"At least let me help now that I'm here." Gil surrendered, taking off his coat and approached Malcolm. "And I'm starting with your thighs so you can put some damn pants on. Do you know how unsanitary you're being, sitting up there like that." He gestured to Malcolm's briefs. 

Malcolm chuckled and handed Gil the tweezers.

Gil took a seat on the stool in front of Malcolm getting to work on the kids thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [hellbent_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbent_panda/pseuds/hellbent_panda)  
>  for being my beta. Feel free to leave a comment and kudo. Stay happy and healthy.


End file.
